


Love in an Elevator

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [6]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Elevator Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He casts a look over his shoulder, worried for a second that Nicole will materialize when he least wants her. But he doesn’t see anyone, only you as you reach forward and press the little button to go back to the lobby of the law office, batting your lashes up at him and asking entirely too suggestively,“Going down?”
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Kudos: 21





	Love in an Elevator

He’s frustrated, pent up. He’s got the little burner phone in his pocket and he wants to pull it out, wants to text you. Maybe ask you to send him some pictures so he can jerk off in his car before driving home from the law office. He’s so jumpy that he doesn’t realize it’s you who he bumps into next to the elevator, until he hears your laugh.

“Hi.” You say, a little smile on your lips, secretive and knowing.

His eyes are wide, and he wonders why you’re here, what you’re doing all the way over on this side of town. He casts a look over his shoulder, worried for a second that Nicole will materialize when he least wants her.

But he doesn’t see anyone, only you as you reach forward and press the little button to go back to the lobby of the law office, batting your lashes up at him and asking entirely too suggestively,

“Going down?”

He quirks a grin, and when the door of the elevator slides open, he being the gentleman he is, lets you in first. It’s one of those fancy elevators, the kind with the mirror walls, mirror even on the ceiling. Charlie wonders how much it cost to get those installed, wonders if the law firm installed it for…any particular reason.

He never would have noticed, but as soon as the elevator begins to move, you’re on your knees, already working at the zipper on his nicely ironed trousers.

“What are you doing baby?” He says as he leans against the mirrored wall, watches the numbers on the panel light up as the elevator passes them. There are over thirty stories in this building, he’s got a long way to go.

That’s plenty of time, especially because this elevator isn’t the fastest.

“We’re all alone, let me make you feel good.” You say, already nuzzling your cheek against his crotch as you pull out his dick.

How’d you know he needed you, how’d you know? Maybe you needed him just as badly, he thinks, maybe you came all the way over to ask him to fuck you hard. He wants to fuck you hard but he can’t, not here. All there’s time for is a quick blow-job – and that’s exactly what he’s going to get.

“You’re gonna gag on my cock?” He asks, just because he wants to hear it, wants to hear you say it.

“Mhm.” You lick up his shaft, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock before moving away with a _pop_ , “I’m going to choke on it, on your come.”

“Don’t make a mess, fuck you’re pretty.” He sighs, tucking his briefcase under his arm and petting your hair back.

The little burner phone in his pocket is filled with snapshots like this, images of you on your knees in front of him. You’ve got one hand steadying his cock and the other wrapped around his thigh, smoothing up and down his leg, setting him on fire. He wants to loosen his tie, wants to unbutton his crisp white button down, but you both have to look picture-perfect when those doors open again, or everyone will know what you’re up to.

“You’re so greedy, aren’t you? Couldn’t wait for me to finish this fucking meeting and come over, had to get your hands on me right away.” He caresses the back of your head while you take more and more of him into your mouth, inch by inch.

Your throat opens up for him, tongue pressed flat to the underside of his shaft, hot wet muscle rubbing against the vein in his dick as you push yourself closer closer closer to his body.

“That’s it, that’s my girl.” He moans softly, encouraging you.

Your nose tickles against his public hair and your eyes begin to water and his stomach swoops for a second because he can see in the reflection of the mirror wall opposite him just how fucking _good_ you look, all dressed up in legal-wear and heels, head bobbing up down up down up down on his cock.

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot, so wet. I wish it were your pussy, I’m going to fuck you hard later.” He thrusts into you, forces himself deeper down your throat, holds your head flush against his trousers so hard that he knows you’ll have a crease from the pleats when he’s done.

He grinds his hips against your mouth and you take him, gagging and coughing, sputtering the way he likes it. It’s fan-fucking-tastic, and he knows it has to be over soon, and he hates that, hates how the numbers are getting closer closer closer to the lobby, hates how he can’t just bend you over and come inside you.

He pulls you off so you can breathe, and you look up at him with a tear-stained grin, spit stringing all over your chin as you pant. You look up at him through clumped lashes and smile, shiny tongue still sticking out, curling under the head of his cock, mouthing at the slit there.

“We’re running out of time, c’mon, come.” You rub your hands up the backs of his legs, keep your mouth open, and he can’t take it, can’t take the waiting, you’re almost there, he’s almost there, he has to come inside you one way or another, so he cups your cheeks with his large palms and pulls your head closer, until he’s bottomed out against your tongue.

He fucks himself with the tight tight tight heat of your throat, skin smacking skin as he holds you steady. Your hands shake as they try to hold onto his thighs, try to hold on to him, and his heart clenches from the thought; that even despite everything, despite all this, you just want to be close to him.

“God baby, oh fuckfuckfuck – ”

He comes with a grunt and he’s nearly doubled over you, pumping his load down your throat. He groans loudly as you swallow around him, feeling the drag of muscle suck his dick even further. He goes to pull away but you don’t let him, you keep yourself as flush to his body as you can while his cock pulses hot and salty into your mouth.

Charlie knows that if he moves away he might choke you for real, might get some down your windpipe, so he revels in the feeling of your fluttering throat, the squirm of your tongue on that vein of his, the vacuum seal of your lips around him.

“I love you, shit,” He sighs as he rides out his high, “I love you.”

You poor thing, he thinks as you muffle something against him, your jaw must be aching.

A drop of his come oozes onto your cheek and he swipes it up with his thumb, feeds it to you.

And then you get up off the floor, pull out a tissue or two from your purse and clean your face up, tying your hair into an updo to mask the knots Charlie put there, looking nothing like the whore he knew and loved, right before the elevator dinged.

“What are you thinking for lunch?” Charlie asks, attempting to pretend a conversation had been happening in there.

But he thinks he’d’ve choked if he were drinking coffee, because you smile at him and shrug, innocently offering up,

“Sausage?”


End file.
